


lost stars;

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest, написано: 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Понятия нормальности-ненормальности так сильно мнутся под суровой ладошкой сумасшествия, нашептывающего секреты бесконечности, да?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	lost stars;

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана для † Kim Jongdae Fest † в группе http://vk.com/jongdae_is_life;
> 
> трек: jeon jungkook – lost stars (adam levine cover).
> 
> //
> 
> это стоит упомянуть - те две ахуенские фразы чондэ в диалоге с матерью безбожно слизаны отсюда: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBObOMxfjy0&feature=youtu.be&t=1m46s  
> просто это краш, просто я должна была отразить это у себя в работах, потому что эмоции и смысл сказанного - они меня ломают. 
> 
> //
> 
> прекрасие от pieter bosco: https://pp.vk.me/c630920/v630920429/17616/15oP7Xrlcp0.jpg

☆ 

Ясное ночное небо нестерпимо ярко блестит звездами — такое редко увидишь, на самом-то деле, поэтому Чонин сонно щурится, выбираясь из-под тонкого одеяла. Окно в спальне распахнуто настежь; летний душный ветер едва заметно играется в полупрозрачных светлых занавесках — под них так приятно пробраться, чувствуя, как ласково тонкий тюль льнет к голым лопаткам. Мальчишка полной грудью вкусный воздух вдыхает, рассыпаясь острым ощущением наслаждения происходящим, и на подоконник забирается, свешивая босые ноги в темноту двух этажей. Сад внизу шумит стрекотанием ночи: Чонин прислушивается, прикрывая веки — у него пушистые ресницы дрожат восторгом; рядом на подоконнике так похоже трепещут пыльные крылья огромного мотылька.   
Ему нравится ночь — а еще нравятся звезды, которые мальчишка обожает разглядывать, запрокидывая назад голову так, что потом ноет шея; но это не важно. Гораздо значимее — перебирать знакомые созвездия кончиками пальцев, ловить бледное лунное сияние в ладошки и на беззвучно шевелящиеся губы, которые неосознанно напевают мотив песни, игравшей за ужином по радио.   
Внизу раздается шум, заставляя Чонина вздрогнуть и перевести блестящие глаза на дорожку к дому: по ней усталый брат возвращается из клиники. Так непривычно поздно — на часах 2:37, когда мальчишка спрыгивает с подоконника обратно в комнату и, стараясь быть как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить родителей, торопится вниз.   
\- Не спишь, - Чондэ улыбается; стягивает пиджак и отточенным годами движением закатывает до локтей рукава водолазки цвета кофе с молоком, а потом ерошит ладонью волосы, устало жмурясь, - снова.  
У Чонина нет ответа на не заданные вопросы, поэтому он молча к брату подходит, тыкаясь сопящим носом в чужую шею, скрытую высоким воротом. Мальчишка млеет от ощущения ладони, нежно зарывающейся в его спутанные темные волосы, и едва ли не мурчит, как котенок какой-нибудь. Он брата до глупого обожает, поэтому теперь, когда тот начал полноценно работать в клинике и почти не бывать дома — скучает до острого пощипывания под веками.  
\- Ну, чего ты? - а тот тихо смеется, когда чужие руки вокруг ребер обвиваются, и покорно второй рукой младшего тоже обнимает, неосознанно поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца выступающую на плече косточку, - соскучился?  
Чонину хочется сказать, что да, но в горле ком, и он может только кивнуть, кусая губы, чтобы не заплакать; ему пятнадцать уже исполнилось — и это не тот возраст, когда себе все еще можно позволять подобное.   
Но рядом с Чондэ ему это почему-то негласно разрешается: старший прижимает сильнее, начиная чуть из стороны в сторону раскачиваться, и выдыхает  
\- Я тоже, - почти не слышно, но оно все равно разливается обжигающим теплом в груди мальчишки, который теперь улыбки сдержать не может.  
\- Мама приготовила ужин, я разогрею, - бормочет, в последний раз поглубже чужой запах вдыхая, и отстраняется на шаг; у него глаза сияют ярче сегодняшних звезд — Чондэ просто не может на чужую улыбку не ответить. Он устал слишком, да и не помнит, если честно, когда нормально высыпался в последний раз; но когда Чонин ставит разогретую лазанью на стол и садится напротив, начиная рассказывать о последних днях, просто не получается перестать слушать.  
Как не получается и прогнать мальчишку, который под одеяло к нему забирается - под руку подныривает, утыкаясь лицом в ключицы; холодом босых ног по лодыжкам старшего перебирается. Чонин заранее угрюмо сопит, мол, не уйду, не проси — а просить и не хочется; Чондэ хмыкает только, натягивая одеяло на чужие лопатки, и закрывает глаза — ему вставать через пять часов; времени совсем мало.   
  
☆

В комнате Чонина много белого: обои, потолки, большой книжный стеллаж и письменный стол, а ковер на полу ласкает вечно босые ступни мягким светло-серым ворсом; у него над кроватью огромный плакат звездного неба, а на полках — цветные корешки научной фантастики и атласов-энциклопедий.   
Мальчишка любит сюда возвращаться, с блаженством раскидываясь на постели и продолжая слушать музыку в так и не вытащенных с улицы наушниках. Он любит болтать ногами в воздухе, задумываясь о чем-то незначительном, на самом деле, а еще он любит, когда старший брат без стука дверь в его комнату открывает (потому что только ему так можно), улыбаясь с самого порога, и плюхается рядом. Домашний Чондэ — это растрепанные волосы и растянутые майки, которые с одного плеча сползают, стоит ему сесть, откидываясь спиной к стене. У старшего ключицы — ненастоящие словно, коснешься — порежешься; но Чонин не боится, пальцами по ним пробегаясь; брат как обычно ежится, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.  
\- Прекрати, чудище, - чужое запястье обхватывает ладонью, отводя в сторону, - я, вообще-то, принес кое-что.  
С Чонином это всегда работает: тот сразу же замирает, заинтриговано блестя своими темными глазами; был бы щенком — мотал бы хвостиком так, что как бы не оторвался. Чондэ такая непосредственность умиляет: он усмехается, выпрямляясь, да потирает невольно шею второй ладонью; и только потом достает из кармана бумажный пакетик.  
\- Что это? - Чонин на четвереньках ближе подбирается, чуть ли не на чужие ноги усаживаясь.  
\- Тебе понравится, - улыбается широко старший, вытряхивая на одеяло кучу маленьких флуоресцентных звезд; они все разных размеров, - приклеим на потолок?  
Конечно же да — Чонин тут же подскакивает, уносясь к столу за двусторонним скотчем, и при этом светится таким неподдельным восторгом, что у старшего в груди все сдавливает щемящей нежностью. 

Заканчивают уже к вечеру; поэтому, когда свет выключается, а они оба валятся обратно на кровать, над ними бледно-желтым светится собственный кусочек звездного неба. Чонин давится восторженными попискиваниями - лезет к старшему обниматься; он благодарен за маленький подарок.   
А Чондэ просто счастлив. 

☆

\- Доброе утро, - Чондэ спускается, когда спешащий в школу Чонин уже доедает свой завтрак; у старшего волосы растрепаны сном и на щеке еще заметен след подушки.  
\- Доброе, - кивает мама; она у плиты готовит любимую яичницу брату, потому что порадовать хочет — у того первый за последние несколько недель нормальный выходной. Он это понимает, поэтому подходит к ней, обнимая поперек живота, и звонко чмокает в щеку, вызывая у женщины веселую улыбку. А потом мимо младшего домашними шлепками по полу щелкает, успев потрепать ладонью по — вообще-то! - причесанным волосам, и усаживается на высокую табуретку.  
\- Мы прокатимся сегодня за город с Чонином, ладно?  
Мальчишка удивленно вскидывает брови: ему брат ничего об этом не говорил, но, стоит маме одобрить затею, тут же расплывается в предвкушающей улыбке. Чондэ ее ловит и не менее ярко отвечает.  
\- Я заеду за тобой после занятий.

Чонин привычно запрыгивает на переднее сидение фольксвагена брата, забрасывая сумку назад и поворачиваясь к старшему с сияющей улыбкой.   
\- Ну, привет, - Чондэ тоже улыбается; он сегодня в водолазке цвета хаки, а отросшая порядком челка небрежно уложена влево — _красивый._ В руках у него бумажный стаканчик кофе; мальчишка благодарно кивает, когда обнаруживает свой — с любимым горячим шоколадом — на подставке.  
\- Как прошел день? - спрашивает старший, выезжая с парковки, и кидает на Чонина заинтересованный взгляд: тот, высунув язык, ощупывает его кончиками пальцев; обжегся, - не трогай.  
\- Зануда, - мальчишка надувает щеки, но слушается, - сегодня на физкультуре играли в баскетбол; я забросил три мяча.  
Он гордо вскидывает подбородок, и это так умилительно выглядит, что Чондэ не может удержаться — тихо посмеивается.   
\- А Крис семь, - так же бодро продолжает Чонин, отпивая шоколада и быстро облизывая пухлые губы, - он, кстати, начал встречаться с девчонкой из старших классов.  
\- Красивая? - Чондэ усмехается, потому что в голосе младшего слышатся едва различимые нотки ревности по отношению к лучшему другу.  
\- Ну, - мальчишка теряется, хмурясь и неосознанно начиная покусывать край стаканчика, - наверное. Не знаю, Крису нравится.  
У брата в машине как всегда не очень громко играет джаз — Чонин не осознает, как начинает в такт постукивать пальцами по бедру; он сегодня в свободных голубых джинсах и светлой футболке — на фоне старшего выглядит совсем ребенком, наверное. Впрочем, он и есть ребенок — эти мысли, почему-то, огорчают.  
\- А тебе кто-то в школе нравится?  
Чонин задумывается, отворачиваясь к окну — они уже выехали за черту города. Пейзажи Аризоны ржавой крошкой насыпаны под пронзительной синевой чистого неба — мальчишка наклоняется ближе, так, что ветер тут же запутывается в его волосах, переводя их в полнейший беспорядок; ему нравится. Они, на самом деле, в США переехали, когда Чонину было семь — по сути, он считает это место своим домом. Чондэ же вырос в Корее, и для него, интересно, как все ощущается?   
\- Не-а, - младший поворачивается обратно, как-то задумчиво замирая взглядом на профиле брата, - никто.  
Тот беззаботно улыбается; его волосы тоже ветер треплет, а отросшая челка то и дело в глаза лезет, заставляя неловко головой дергать в попытках от нее избавиться.   
\- Притормози, пожалуйста, - просит Чонин, и, как только машина сворачивает к обочине, лезет назад за сумкой; он копается в ней под удивленным взглядом брата, а потом с победной улыбкой вытаскивает на свет черную резинку, которой волосы во время игры в баскетбол собирает в пальмочку на макушке, - иди сюда.  
У Чондэ глаза сразу — размером с блюдца, да все тело назад подается в попытке спастись от позорной участи, но мальчишка уже ремень отстегнул, хищно прищурившись — не сбежать.  
\- Не строй из себя не пойми кого, - хмурится — и этому противиться у старшего совсем не выходит. Чондэ тяжело — а может, даже тяжко — вздыхает, наклоняясь к брату и позволяя ловким ладошкам собирать волосы в тихий ужас на голове. Он в своих клетчатых брюках и кашемировой водолазке с хвостиком наверняка будет выглядеть бесконечно глупо; Чонин же считает, что мило — особенно, когда брат глаза закрывает, заламывая брови в смиренном принятии своей судьбы. У него ресницы — невообразимо длинные; мальчишка на пару мгновений теряется, запутываясь в них взглядом — _брат красивый._  
\- Так лучше, - он, почему-то, смущается, садясь и обратно пристегиваясь, пока Чондэ рассматривает свой новый образ в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается благодарно, и, кажется, остается вполне доволен результатом; Чонин только кивает, отворачиваясь к окну, он чувствует себя _странно._  
Когда они приезжают к их местечку, Чондэ жестом фокусника достает бумажные пакеты с вредным фастфудом, который, вообще-то, мама запрещает; младший радостно елозит на месте — от странных мыслей в голове ничего и не остается. Рядом с братом время пролетает слишком быстро: они возвращаются ближе к ночи.   
Звездное небо над пустыней — это то, что Чонин обожает чуть ли не больше всего в своей жизни: зевает сильно-сильно, но все равно в окно смотрит заворожено. Ему сложно вообразить бескрайность вселенной, хоть он и интересуется космосом так сильно и знает, что и как устроено. Мама сказала как-то, что это нормально: человек не может по-настоящему понять бесконечность; не может и представить, что когда-то не было _ничего,_ а потом возникло **все.**  
\- _Но брат может_ , - возразил тогда еще маленький Чонин, на что женщина только устало вздохнула.  
\- Чондэ — _он... не такой; нормальные люди не могут представить все это._  
Чонин не так много, на самом деле, из своего детства помнит, но этот диалог — очень четко; все моменты, которые у него в памяти отпечатались из совсем юного возраста — с братом связаны.   
\- Устал? - вмешивается в ленивый поток мыслей их объект.  
\- Немного, - Чонин поворачивается, останавливая взгляд на чужом профиле.  
Да, он помнит не так уж и много, зато многое смог выяснить и подслушать из разговоров родителей; он знает, почему Чондэ не такой — но не понимает, почему это так пугает маму.   
\- У меня что-то на лице? - брат чуть смущенно дергает уголком красиво-очерченных губ, на мгновение бросая взгляд на младшего, но мальчишка только мычит, мол, _нет, задумался,_ \- о чем?  
\- О, ммм, школе, - на корявую отговорку Чондэ удивленно дергает бровью, поэтому мальчишка тут же добавляет, - завтра тест по биологии.  
Это спасает от ненужных вопросов, но совсем не спасает от ненужных мыслей; Чонин дома в свою кровать забирается совсем растерянный. Он в светящийся звездочками потолок долго смотрит, думая-думая-думая. 

_\- А тебе кто-то в школе нравится?_

Папа Чондэ погиб, когда тот был еще маленьким, и через несколько лет мама снова вышла замуж. Когда брату было семнадцать, он влюбился в своего лучшего друга, но отец Чонина узнал — тогда дома случился ужасный скандал.   
Ему на тот момент было шесть, но он помнит, как оглушительно громко все кричали. 

_\- Не-а._

Им ведь _пришлось_ уехать из Кореи; почему — Чонин не просто помнит; он об этом вспоминать боится. Но такими ночами — случается; картинки перед глазами мелькают слайдами корявой презентации: высокие воротники брата и его длинные рукава, белая палата, в углу которой, сжавшись, сидит бледный подросток, _неправильный_ мамиными накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами и  
\- Пойдем домой, - в его собственной маленькой ладошке, которую он к старшему тянет.

_\- Никто._

Чонина топит тупым осознанием резко — сносит волной и выкидывает на камни; выбивает из легких воздух, заставляя подскочить, задыхаясь будто.  
Кусочки пазла вдруг складываются в совсем не радостную картину собственных чувств _к брату_ ; так не должно быть.   
Но тем не менее — есть, - думает мальчишка, касаясь босыми ногами пола. На часах 1:44, когда он тихо пробирается в комнату брата и таким привычным движением забирается под чужое одеяло.   
\- Чонин? - старший сонно моргает, поворачиваясь, и к себе за плечи Чонина притягивает, заставляя уткнуться куда-то в ключицы и подбородком устраиваясь на темной макушке.  
В комнате темно и душно, потому что брат не любит открытые окна, но бледные полосы на и так слишком светлой коже чужой шеи мальчишка видит; у Чондэ такие же по предплечьям вьются шрамами-напоминаниями.  
Сердце колотится где-то в глотке; никто не знает, что Чонин помнит — потому что всем так легче. В их семье об этом говорить не принято: _слишком грязно вспоминать, как собственный сын раз за разом пытался убить себя из-за погибшего парня, да?_  
\- Что-то случилось? - бормочет Чондэ, чувствуя чужое напряжение.  
Воздуха критически мало; Чонина топит виной за вдруг пришедшее осознание и за то, что от этого брату наверняка будет больно. И ему _лучше не говорить ничего,_ \- решает, только старший отстраняется, в испуганные глаза заглядывая, и уже всерьез хмурится.  
\- Что случилось?  
Чондэ _красивый,_ \- думается мальчишке, когда чужое взволнованное лицо оказывается напротив собственного так близко.   
Это _неправильно,_ \- звучит перед глазами накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами матери.  
А Чондэ разбивает все вдребезги своим хриплым  
\- Чонин? - и заламывает брови так, как только он один, наверное, во всем мире умеет, нервно облизывая тонкие губы.  
Мальчишка понимает, что позорно плачет, когда подается вперед, тыкаясь тупым болезненным поцелуем и зажмуриваясь до белых пятен на обратной стороне век. Он тут же отскакивает, едва ли не слетая с кровати, но глаз так и не открывает: слишком страшно увидеть лицо брата. И там боль, разочарование, отвращение, страх — не важно что; там точно нет ничего из того, что Чонин после сделанного мог бы исправить.   
\- Чонин? - у старшего голос сыпется в тишину комнаты такой же ржавой крошкой, какая хрустит под колесами его фольксвагена в полдень в пустыне, - ты что сейчас сделал?  
 _Поцеловал тебя,_ \- застревает где-то в глотке несказанной глупостью, потому что сделанной — достаточно. Чонин не видит, поэтому вздрагивает, когда чужие пальцы его за подбородок заставляют лицо поднять: Чондэ сидит перед ним взъерошенный и безумно испуганный, но кроме какого-то тоскливого бессильного страха в его глазах — ничего.   
\- Прости, - едва слышно бормочет младший, - прости.  
\- Зачем ты меня, - брат давится следующим словом, закусывая губу и понижая голос до почти беззвучного, - _поцеловал?_  
Чонин молчит, беспомощно губы кусая, но взгляд не отводит — не может просто, потому что в расширенных почти во всю радужках зрачках Чондэ тонет сильнее, чем в липком осознании содеянного.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, и _так нельзя?_ \- старший нервно бровь вскидывает, - в твоем возрасте уж...  
\- Прекрати, - очень тихо, но твердо выдыхает Чонин, - пожалуйста, прекрати.  
Брат удивленно хмурится, не понимая, о чем вообще говорит мальчишка, но тот снова зажмуривается и продолжает.   
\- Не веди себя как мама, - у него голос ломается чем-то давно засевшим внутри и успевшим загноиться, - не пытайся объяснить все так, как тебе самому удобно.  
У Чондэ не находится ответа, потому что он неожиданно слишком хорошо понимает, о чем говорит младший; но он ведь не может — _не должен_ — ничего знать. В голове перебираются тысячи ситуаций, когда он мог перед Чонином проколоться, но ничего не находится.   
\- Ты что-то помнишь? - получается только прохрипеть; в горле неожиданно становится так безбожно сухо.  
\- А то, что не помню, подслушал у родителей, - мальчишка слова из себя буквально выдавливает, в кулаках сминая светло-серую простынь, а Чондэ хочется застонать — заорать, может, побиться головой о стену или не существовать вообще, потому что он _виноват._ Виноват в том, что этот ребенок сейчас перед ним сидит и трясется сдерживаемой истерикой — виноват, что...  
\- Это не относится к тому, что ты сделал.  
 _Возможно,_ \- думает Чонин, когда решается снова поднять взгляд — теперь уже упрямый слишком.   
\- А тебе было противно?  
\- О чем ты вообще? - срывается на громкость старший, но тут же бросает затравленный взгляд в сторону двери и понижает голос, - так нельзя!  
\- Почему? - совсем не наивно спрашивает мальчишка, ведь знает, что у брата на этот вопрос ответа нет; именно у него — нет.  
 _Понятия нормальности-ненормальности так сильно мнутся под суровой ладошкой сумасшествия, нашептывающего секреты бесконечности, да?_  
Чондэ читает по чужому взгляду, что о его проигрыше в этом раунде заранее известно; и ему надо соврать, чтобы отыграться в следующем, но внутри сидит что-то мерзкое — что-то, что не собирается снова отказываться.   
\- Нет, - произносит одними губами правду, - не было.  
Ему хочется все-таки заорать, когда Чонин кивает — просто кивает и молчит; пухлые губы дергаются, на миг обозначая неуместную совсем улыбку, которая ломает своим эгоистичным торжеством.   
\- Но это ни..  
\- Все это меняет, - перебивает немедленно мальчишка, - _все,_ ты же знаешь.  
Его, несмотря на всю эту браваду, мелко потряхивает, и Чондэ просто не может продолжать смотреть — тянет брата на себя, поперек спины обхватывая, да зарывается носом в растрепанные волосы, вкусный запах шампуня втягивая; _знает._  
Старший чувствует, как Чонина прорывает — чувствует, как намокает на плече майка, но теперь уже сам ничего не говорит — покачивается чуть-чуть, убаюкивая словно; он так уже делал раньше, давно-давно. Только спустя несколько растянутых в вязкую почти-бесконечность минут мальчишка вдруг касается острой ключицы губами. Неожиданно вовсе не режется, как глупо представлялось, зато чужой задушенный вдох так безумно остро пронзает сознание. Попытка выбраться из кольца рук пресекается тихим  
\- Тшш, - в пылающее смущением ухо, - поздно уже вырываться, не думаешь?  
У Чондэ шепот крошится четким осознанием произносимых им слов; это и успокаивает, и пугает одновременно. Потому что младший тоже понимает — может быть, не до конца, но — что они творят; понимает и ловит бьющийся пойманной птицей пульс в венке на шее языком. Он тут же смущается — трется о линию челюсти кончиком носа, извиняясь будто за порыв, а потом снова осторожно целует; касается нежно каждой бледной полоски губами. Чондэ от этих прикосновений не уходит, как обычно, а наоборот едва заметно голову в сторону отводит; _подставляется._  
Он Чонина к себе еще сильнее прижимает, и младший не видит, но заламывает брови в поражении перед собственным бессилием.   
\- Если я тебя еще раз поцелую? - шепчет младший куда-то в чужой подбородок, не поднимая взгляда.  
\- Если, - кивает Чондэ; он думает, что всю ответственность теперь на ребенка скинуть — совсем уж отвратительно, поэтому целует сам. Слишком осторожно — пробуя то, о чем даже думать себе никогда не позволял; то, что ему нельзя — то, что кажется, как бы глупо это в мыслях не звучало, долгожданной наградой за закрытые двери и долгие разговоры с врачами.  
 _Подарком-насмешкой, да?_  
\- Нам надо спать, - отстраняется старший тоже первым, с какой-то глухой нежностью замечая, как в первую секунду Чонин обратно тянется, блестя в темноте чуть мутным взглядом. Но он быстро себя в руки берет, заливаясь румянцем и согласно кивая.  
Младший порывается встать, чтобы уйти к себе, но Чондэ его за запястье ловит, на кровать рядом с собой роняя, и затягивает в объятья.  
\- Спи тут, - целует в макушку, - ты ведь иначе вообще сегодня уснуть не сможешь.  
Я и здесь не скоро смогу, - мальчишке думается, но он только устраивается поудобнее. Дышит запахом Чондэ, вдохами-выдохами минут двадцать точно насчитывая, когда старший вдруг чуть сильнее к себе прижимает. Он наверняка думает, что Чонин спит, потому что едва слышно всхлипывает, парой горячих капель обжигая чужую скулу; давится едва слышно глухим _прости_ — мальчишка старательно дыхание выравнивает, чтобы себя не выдать.   
Наверное, они перед друг другом в равной степени виноваты, да? А когда степень — бесконечность, считаться смысла нет уже никакого. 

☆

Чонин уходит в школу, пока брат еще спит — и он, на самом деле, не уверен, притворяется тот или нет, но им обоим нужно время подумать; наверное.   
Эта уверенность тает с каждым часом, проведенным не дома, а на последнем уроке, когда телефон разрывается третьим звонком от мамы, и вовсе исчезает, лопаясь с оглушительным пшиком мыльного пузыря, потому что на том конце — испуганный голос и  
\- У него снова приступ, Чонин.  
Ему хватает получаса, чтобы добраться до дома; мальчишка потный весь и испуганный, когда буквально влетает в прихожую.  
\- В комнате, - на немой вопрос отвечает мама и заставляет остановиться, цепко хватая за плечо, - я забрала все острое и попыталась дать таблетки, но он... ты знаешь. Не понимаю, почему снова...  
Под конец ее голос срывается на задушенный всхлип, но Чонин больше не слушает — скидывает мамину руку и несется на второй этаж, лишь на мгновение замирая пред дверью в комнату брата.   
Чондэ сидит в дальнем углу, обхватив колени руками, и раскачивается; как _тогда._ Он на звуки не реагирует, невидящим взглядом потерявшись в пространстве — потерявшись в себе, Чонин знает. Как знает и _почему снова._  
Он осторожно подходит, перед старшим на колени усаживаясь, и протягивает руку ладонью вверх, не касаясь, а просто привлекая внимание.   
\- Чондэ.  
Брат вздрагивает всем телом, смещая взгляд, но, кажется, будто найти Чонина не может — заламывает жалко брови и ногтями начинает корябать уже залитое кровью левое запястье. Мальчишка тут же чужую руку ладонью ловит — Чондэ весь сжимается и пытается отодвинуться.   
У него в огромных невидящих глазах все его бесконечности с невозможностями вытесняют сознание; Чонин второй ладонью обхватывает его щеку — он так уже делал, только ладошка семилетнего ребенка куда беззащитнее смотрелась. Но малыш был храбрым — так взрослые говорили; сам же он просто не видел, почему должен бояться — почему Чондэ так боится мама. Сейчас Чонин знает причину, но — нет, все так же не понимает, поэтому слова из прошлого  
 _\- Посмотри на меня,_ \- произносит твердо. Ведь мальчишка знает еще и то, что именно он брата из этого кошмара тогда вытащил, - _Чондэ. Посмотри. На. Меня._  
В зрачках у старшего все закручивает тупым сопротивлением, но он там — тоже борется; а Чонин наклоняется ближе, кончиком носа почти касаясь чужого и снова повторяет.  
 _\- Смотри только на меня,_ \- ко лбу брата своим прислоняется, вытесняя все прочее из его мира и заменяя на, - _только на меня._  
Бесконечность глухо воет, мальчишка может поспорить, что слышит это, когда она сдается; зрачки Чондэ ощутимо сжимаются, фокусируясь.   
\- Я здесь, видишь? - шепчет младший и облегченно выдыхает, когда в ответ получает слабый кивок. Он не может сдержаться — подползает и обнимает брата, только сейчас осознавая, насколько сам перенервничал, - я здесь.  
Чужая рука слабо в ответ его поперек талии обхватывает; мальчишка кожей чувствует, как тонкая ткань на спине пропитывается кровью, поэтому тут же отодвигается. Тянет Чондэ за предплечье и краем футболки — потому что плевать уже — аккуратно промакивает кровоточащие порезы; те, к счастью, оказываются неглубокими.   
\- Прости, - хрипит старший, и Чонин совсем не уверен, за что тот извиняется, но  
\- Это ведь я виноват, - усмехается криво, обессиленно приваливаясь к стене рядом с братом.  
\- Частично, - тот не отрицает очевидное и тоже пытается ухмыльнуться, но выходит пока не очень, - мама сильно перепугалась?  
\- Как и раньше, - Чонин бездумно ловит чужую ладонь в свою, второй поглаживая перепачканное запястье в сантиметрах от порезов, - может, даже больше — слишком неожиданно.  
Чондэ хмыкает, закрывая глаза и опуская голову на плечо младшего; его длинные ресницы подрагивают над болезненной бледностью острых скул — мальчишка завороженно смотрит, а потом наклоняется, целуя сухие губы. Глупо и необдуманно, но старший отвечает — слабо, но отвечает.  
За дверью раздаются шаги — Чонин тут же резко отстраняется, обратно прислоняясь затылком к стене, и едва успевает запрятать улыбку в самые уголки губ, когда мама заглядывает с неуверенным  
\- Как он?  
\- В норме, мам, - вместо младшего выдыхает Чонде, не открывая глаз и не поднимая головы с чужого плеча, - только принеси аптечку, мне надо порезы обработать.

☆

Время мнется тонкой бумагой, в складках и неровностях которой удается прятать их одну на двоих неправильность; но желание постоянно касаться старшего у Чонина растет в арифметической прогрессии, в то время как страх самого Чондэ — в геометрической.   
Он позволяет мальчишке каждую ночь под свое одеяло забираться, холодными ступнями скользить по собственным лодыжкам, переплетая ноги, да носом в шею тыкаться. Чонин совершенно очарователен в своей искренней нежности, которая короткими поцелуями на бледности ключиц и тягучими — на влажной откровенности губ. И Чондэ так очевидно младшему поддается — когда переворачивается, нависая сверху, и целует уже сам — у него нежность скорее болезненная и пронзительная; прячется за хриплым шепотом и едва ощутимыми покусываниями смуглой кожи, рассыпается рваными вдохами по скулам-векам и тонет в интимном тепле мягкой кожи за чувствительным ушком; Чондэ дуреет.   
\- Послушай меня внимательно, ладно? - но все равно не позволяет себе терять голову. Придавливает мальчишку к кровати весом собственного тела, о подушку возле его головы опираясь, и смотрит в глаза пристально, - и запомни это, ладно?  
Чонин завороженно в лицо брата всматривается - не может удержаться: высвобождает руку и ведет пальцами по острой скуле; а Чондэ словно кот в ладонь ластится, веки на пару мгновений прикрывая.  
\- Чонин, - сосредотачивается, но от чужих прикосновений не отстраняется, - если нас вдруг поймают - ты должен все свалить на меня.  
Младшего этой фразой словно ледяной водой окатывает: он хмурится и подтягивается вверх, принимая сидячее положение.  
\- Зачем? - упрямо поджимает губы, а брат на подобную реакцию только улыбается грустно, пальцами в темные волосы зарываясь и придвигается так, чтобы почти не слышно шептать в чужое ухо.  
\- Тебя запрут, понимаешь? Будут лечить и убеждать, как все это мерзко, - Чондэ говорит быстро и с нотками глубоко запрятанной обиды, - а потом долгие годы станут следить и подозревать в каждом странном поступке. Ты не должен все это на себе испытывать, понимаешь?  
Он дышит рвано, а Чонин просто забывает делать вдохи, потому что брат второй рукой его за плечи обнимает, чтобы держаться в неудобной позе можно было, да пальцами плечо чуть корябает.  
\- Но ты?  
\- Я уже ненормальный, - мальчишка не видит, но знает: у старшего губы кривятся в действительно безумной улыбке, которая так редко на красивом лице появляется, - меня или запрут снова где-нибудь, или выгонят; я и с тем и с тем справлюсь - пробовал. А ты не смей, слышишь?  
Чонин отказывается это понимать и принимать, от ответа уходит, ловя чужие губы, а больше эта тема не поднимается. Разговор тает в череде дней, и мальчишка почти забывает о нем.  
А потом неожиданно рано вернувшаяся домой мама застает его сидящим на коленях Чондэ - _целующим Чондэ_ \- и мир разлетается криками.  
Она Чонина за предплечье с брата стаскивает, за спину пряча, а потом так оглушительно несправедливо убивает что-то важное в глазах старшего хлесткой пощечиной, от которой его голова безвольно в сторону отворачивается, а темная челка завешивает горящую скулу.  
Мама шипит - в буквальном смысле шипит на Чондэ, бьет по самому больному - и в ее голосе младший явственно слышит все тот же страх вперемешку с горьким отвращением.  
А брат стоит, сжимая кулаки, и просто слушает - даже не пытается что-то сказать, только на Чонина короткие испуганные взгляды кидает; он боится за _него._  
\- Чонин, он тебя заставил? - мама поворачивается к младшему неожиданно - а может, тот просто слишком потерялся в собственных ощущениях - в любом случае, с ответом мальчишка теряется. На языке жжется честное нет - почти срывается уже, когда он вдруг видит по глазам матери: _запрёт._ Сделает все, чтобы он со старшим никогда больше не встретился - а так нельзя; Чондэ без него не сможет. Особенно - после этого.  
\- Он, - правильный ответ почему-то ощущается гадостной мерзостью, - сказал, что так можно...  
 _Бред,_ \- думает Чонин, потому что ему пятнадцать - и в двадцать первом веке в этом возрасте всем уже давно известно как можно, а как нельзя. Только их мать - всегда предпочитала для себя удобную ложь; она и в этот раз ее выбрала, обнимая младшего и успокаивающе гладя по волосам. И она не видит, как в этот момент Чондэ в глаза Чонину смотрит, как кивает, хваля словно, а у самого на дне зрачков его бесконечность из клетки рвется, грозясь все вокруг голодным до разрушения ртом пожрать. У мальчишки вырывается всхлип - и сразу за ним слезы; они старшего возвращают в реальность, а мать - еще больше убеждают в его невиновности.   
\- Иди к себе в комнату, ладно? И не выходи до завтра без необходимости, - она кивает в сторону лестницы, и, когда младший слушается, поворачивается к Чондэ, - а ты убирайся. Я не скажу ничего отцу Чонина, когда он вернется из командировки, но ты знаешь, что будет, если я еще хоть раз увижу тебя возле Чонина. Ты же не хочешь возвращаться _туда?_  
Чонин не видит реакцию брата - он на лестнице замирает, не дыша, и вслушивается - зато слышит тихие шаги. Старший подходит к матери на расстояние вытянутой руки, внимательно в блестящие отвращением глаза всматриваясь и не понимая, что он сделал настолько плохого в своей жизни, чтобы она _так_ на него смотрела?  
\- Что я сделала не так? - эхом отзывается на его мысли женщина, - _что с тобой не так?_  
- _Дохера всего!_ \- неожиданно резко взрывается Чондэ за все годы молчания, - со мной дохера всего не так; это проблема, да?  
Он судорожно втягивает воздух, и, Чонин не видит, но слышит шаги - отходит от матери.  
\- Со мной так много всего не так, и ты не можешь ничего с этим сделать, - пугающе спокойно продолжает он, - ты не можешь это изменить - не можешь починить меня, потому что _я не сломан. Я не нуждаюсь в гребаной починке, понимаешь, я - это просто я!_  
Под конец Чондэ срывается на крик, но его голос дрожит и глаза почти наверняка блестят слезами больной обиды; Чонин прижимает ко рту ладонь, потому что его самого начинает трясти.  
\- Убирайся.  
Брат ничего больше не говорит - вылетает из гостиной, пнув мимоходом стул так, что тот отлетает к противоположной стене, и почти бегом поднимается по лестнице - замирает на предпоследней ступеньке, испуганными глазами смотря на сжавшегося у стены Чонина.   
\- Уходи к себе, - шепчет одними губами, а потом скрывается в своей комнате за оглушительным хлопком двери.

Чонин не слушается никого; ночью, когда наверняка убеждается, что мать спит, пробирается к брату: тот методично собирает вещи. Чондэ вздрагивает всем телом, оборачиваясь на шум, и тут же неосознанно назад отступает - _не подходи._  
Только вот Чонин подходит - молча прижимается, таким знакомым касанием ловя чужой пульс на шее губами.   
\- Не над... - мальчишка протест закрывает ладонью, лезет в карман за телефоном и в нем сообщение набирает.  
«Тихо, а то разбудим».  
«Иди к себе», - принимает новые правила старший, кивая в сторону выхода, - «и не подставляйся ближайшее время».  
«Ты не сможешь один, если случится приступ», - Чонин болезненно кривится, потому что под веками снова слезами щиплет, - «я должен был так сказать, чтобы меня не заперли».  
«Я знаю. Не волнуйся обо мне, я справлюсь», - улыбка у старшего выходит кривая, но почти искренняя, когда он ладонью треплет чужие волосы; Чонин за ладонью подается, стараясь как можно дольше задержать ласку, а потом и вовсе к Чондэ тянется - целует слишком отчаянно для его возраста, и это тоже из разряда неправильного.  
\- Ты позвонишь мне, если что-то случится, - не-вопросом прямо в чужие губы выдыхает и не позволяет отстраниться, пока старший не согласится утвердительным кивком. Чонин кивает тоже - в последний раз носом гладится о щеку брата и на шаг отступает.

Им просто надо это пережить, да?  
Чонин на это очень надеется, когда бесшумно закрывает дверь своей комнаты и забирается под одеяло.

☆

Это похоже на игру — притворятся, что все в порядке, когда у тебя внутри тянущая пустота под ребрами; давит на легкие изнутри и мешает нормально дышать — мешает улыбаться искренне и наслаждаться жизнью. Чонин, правда, не знает, о каком наслаждении вообще может идти речь, когда просыпается уже шестьсот-какое-то-там утро в доме, где больше нет Чондэ, завтракает в обществе матери, которая не смогла принять собственного ребенка, и отправляется в школу, где все только о предстоящих выпускных экзаменах и твердят. Его все это волнует мало: последние два года он буквально провел за учебниками, потому что это единственное помогало отвлечься о мыслей. Хотя, от них все равно ведь не сбежать.   
Чонин в одиночку потерялся между понятиями правильного и неправильного; нормального и ненормального. Он запутался в бесконечном лабиринте собственных доводов и контраргументов — а потом сам же нашел выход, убрав из своей головы лишние сомнения.   
Та девочка из параллельного класса, что пыталась покончить с собой пару недель назад — с ней что-то не так; а вот с теми, кто своими оскорблениями подвел ее к этой черте — _они нормальные, да? Бред._  
 _Тут все больны,_ \- Чонин криво усмехается, смотря как трое парней из его класса задирают мальчишку из потока на год младше, - _просто кто-то попался, а кто-то — нет._  
И ему больно где-то под ребрами от осознания, что он не попался только благодаря жертве брата. 

Чонин приглашает на выпускной одноклассницу, потому что партию необходимо доиграть до самого конца, а потом _радостно_ рассказывает об этом родителям за ужином.  
\- И ничего, если мы после бала ночью пойдем погуляем? - спрашивает с таким искренним смущением, что готов сам себе поаплодировать, _браво._  
Девчонке же он грустно сообщает о плохом самочувствии — сбегает в середине вечера; осталось только самое важное.   
Тихий стук в нужную дверь отчетливо диссонирует с оглушительным биением сердца в висках, но когда перед ним оказывается заспанный Чондэ во все той же растянутой майке, все звуки вообще исчезают.   
\- Чонин? - старший хлопает своими невероятно длинными ресницами, чуть закидывая назад голову: мальчишка его за два года в росте почти на голову обогнал, - ты что тут делаешь?  
\- На, - пьяно улыбается тот, протягивая какой-то листок, а потом нагло проходит внутрь, усаживаясь прямо на тумбочку в тесной прихожей, - я все сделал.  
Старший недоуменно хмурится, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт: уведомление о том, что «Ким Чонин зачислен Университет Джексонвилл» режет глаза едва ли чуть меньше, чем торжествующая улыбка его обладателя, только вот у самого Чондэ внутри все трещит по швам.  
\- Поздравляю? - он старается не выдать себя голосом, но младший замечает опасный надрыв — непонимающей смотрит, а потом вдруг оказывается слишком близко с веселым  
\- Глупый, - которое выдохом в волосах запутывается, - поедешь со мной? Нас никто не будет знать, никто не будет следить за нами — и осуждать тоже никто не будет.  
У Чонина блестят глаза, когда Чондэ отстраняется, чтобы в них заглянуть; сияют восторгом и ничуть не померкнувшим за два года бесконечным обожанием. А уж старший в бесконечностях разбирается, наверное, лучше всех, поэтому  
\- Пару месяцев подожду, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, и приеду, - выдыхает облегчением.

☆ 

Ясное ночное небо нестерпимо ярко блестит звездами — такое редко увидишь, на самом-то деле, поэтому Чонин сонно щурится, выбираясь из-под тонкого одеяла. Окно в комнатке, которую он снимает, распахнуто настежь; осенний свежий ветер едва заметно играется в полупрозрачных бежевых занавесках — под них так приятно пробраться, чувствуя, как ласково тонкий тюль льнет к голым лопаткам. Парень полной грудь вкусный воздух вдыхает, рассыпаясь острым ощущением наслаждения происходящим, и на подоконник с ногами забирается, доставая из кармана растянутых домашних штанов новую пачку сигарет. Город внизу шумит гамом ночи: Чонин прислушивается, прикрывая веки — у него пушистые ресницы дрожат восторгом.  
Ему нравится ночь — а еще нравятся звезды, которые он до сих пор обожает разглядывать, запрокидывая назад голову так, что потом ноет шея; но это не важно. Гораздо значимее — перебирать знакомые созвездия кончиками пальцев, ловить бледное лунное сияние между пальцами и на беззвучно шевелящиеся губы, которые неосознанно напевают мотив песни, игравшей за ужином по радио.   
На часах 1:53, когда раздается звонок в дверь, заставляя парня затушить недокуренную сигарету и спрыгнуть с подоконника обратно в комнату.  
\- Не спишь, - Чондэ улыбается так, будто они виделись только утром; стягивает пиджак и отточенным годами движением закатывает до локтей рукава водолазки цвета серого шелка, а потом ерошит ладонью волосы, устало жмурясь, - как обычно.  
У Чонина нет ответа на не заданные вопросы, поэтому он молча к брату подходит, утыкаясь сопящим носом в чужую макушку; млеет от ощущения ладоней, которые по его спине едва ощутимо до лопаток скользят, и едва ли не мурчит, как котенок какой-нибудь. Чонин брата до глупого обожает — особенно теперь, когда знает, какого это — не иметь возможности прикоснуться месяцами.  
\- Ну, чего ты? - а тот тихо смеется, когда чужие руки за плечи еще сильнее прижимают, и покорно поддается, неосознанно поглаживая подушечками пальцев выступающие позвонки, - соскучился?  
Чонину хочется сказать, что да, но в горле ком, и он может только кивнуть, кусая губы, чтобы не заплакать; ему восемнадцать уже исполнилось — и это не тот возраст, когда себе все еще можно позволять подобное.   
Но рядом с Чондэ ему это всегда негласно разрешается: старший прижимает сильнее, начиная чуть из стороны в сторону раскачиваться, и выдыхает  
\- Я тоже, - почти не слышно, но оно все равно разливается обжигающим теплом в груди парня, который теперь улыбки сдержать не может, - _я тоже._

**Author's Note:**

> 160215


End file.
